kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Roger Backus
Kamen Rider Roaring Demon is one of the many Demon Kamen Riders in the American Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Echo Demon. He solely goes by the name Todoroki & abandoned his human name Roger Backus upon becoming a Demon. Roger Backus Todoroki is the last Demon to join the main cast of the show. Despite that he is older than Josh at 18, he is still very much a novice. A green Demon, both in color & appearance, he is still learning how the world around him works. Having only just become an independent Demon during his introduction, he sticks close to Hibiki & Ibuki & looks to them for guidance. Eager to do please his master but do things in his own style, he often meets conflicting points of views from others, but continues on with what he believes is "his" way. Todoroki was the last of the main series' Demons to be introduced. He was first seen in episode 12 greeting Josh at a hospital. He later returned with his master, Zanki, to fend off a pair of Makamou. Originally he was to be the next Slashing Demon, but declined the offer from his master so that he could create his own legacy as the Roaring Demon. Of the three main Demons, Todoroki is the youngest, thus he is the most childish. He still acts like a novice with many Demon matters & enjoys the simple things that life has to offer him. He is also one of the more clumsy characters on the show, this trait often leads to problems both in & out of battle. Even though often misguided, Todoroki will stand by his friends no matter what comes their way. When he became a solo Demon, Zanki had some trouble accepting the way that he fought the Demon & his "cleansing" of the battlefield. Eventually Zanki came to accept that this was Todoroki's way of being a Demon. During the summer of training arc, Todoroki saw Hibiki as a teacher, & Hibiki offered Todoroki guidance on being a solo Demon & the new challenges that life would bring him now that he had no master. Todoroki soon came to find fighting the Demons on his own to be a tough challenge. In response to this, Zanki returned to be his supporter & offer advice whenever he could. Throughout the series, Todoroki had a crush on Monday Flores. One day he gathers enough courage to asks her out on a date on her birthday. The date goes horribly wrong for Todoroki, he makes a fool of himself & ruins her gift. Monday became upset with Todoroki & the two were distant with each other for a while. Late in the series after the Shuki incident, Todoroki was literally stepped on by a giant Makamou. This left the others questioning whether or not Todoroki would ever be able to transform again. Zanki feared this would cause Todoroki to go into a state of depression, indeed it does. Zanki believes that Todoroki was born to be a Demon & that he knows no other way of life. Eventually Zanki meets his end, but puts a spell on his soul to allow him to remain on earth until Todoroki no longer needs him. It was around this time that Monday & Todoroki became friends again, even though she offered her help to teach him how to walk again, Todoroki declined. Even when Zanki helped him out, Todoroki said he wanted to do it on his own, otherwise he would never be able to show that he is an independent warrior. Todoroki learns to walk again & rushes into Zanki's final battle, the both make quick work of a large number of Makamou and soon it is time for Zanki to pass on. Todoroki & Zanki have one final cleansing session as Todoroki pays his final respects to his former master. After these events, Todoroki has finally become the man that he always wanted to be. Many fans agree that Todoroki was the most changed character of the entire series. Going from a new Demon, still worried about his skills & unsure about his ability to live in the world on his own to a confident man who works well with others & trusts in his own strength. Kamen Rider Roaring Demon *'Rider Height': 212cm *'Rider Weight': 157 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 40 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 69 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. In this form, Roaring Demon is a green demon. This is his basic form & the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Todoroki simply needs to pluck his brace strings, the vibrations from the strings cause his body to be hit by massive lightning bolts, changing him into his Demon form. Todokori also gains a second "demon face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Roaring Demon does not wear a suit; rather, his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Transformation Demon Chord - Sound Tablet *'Device Type': Wrist Brace *'Other Forms': None Unlike the other Demons' transformation items carried on their belt, this is worn on Todoroki's left arm like a bracelet. The Transformation Demon Chord - Sound Tablet is worn on the wrist, plucking the small chords sends out special sound waves which gives Todoroki the ability to transform into a Demon. After plucking the cords he places it in front of his forehead forming a Demon face. He raises his arm into the air as lightning strikes him with electricity surrounding him while he transforms. In addition, the Sound Tablet can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Sound Attack Quake - Thunderous Roar Sound Attack Quake - Thunderous Roar: Roaring Demon attaches this to his weapon to turn it into a guitar for his Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. Sound Attack Chord - Thunderous Blast Roaring Demon's Sound Attack Weapon is the Sound Attack Chord - Thunderous Blast. Taking the Thunderous Blast's "blade attacking mode" along with the Sound Attack Quake - Thunderous Roar, Roaring Demon forms the Thunderous Blast's "guitar mode". Plugging the end of the Thunderous Blast into the Makamou, Roaring Demon utilizes Sound of Purification by playing his guitar, the pure sound waves destroy the Makamou. Sound Attack Club - Thunderbolt The Sound Attack Club - Thunderbolt & Sound Attack Drum are a pair of drum sticks formerly owned by Slashing Demon; Roaring Demon uses these when he had to fight the Kumokum, a summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Sound Attacks. Attacks *'Demon Fighting Technique: Lightning Strike Fist': Charging himself with power, Roaring Demon is able to directly attack any Makamou with electricity. He can do this through a punch or kick. *'Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw': Forms claws from his hands to stab & slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Roaring Demon's most useful weapons. Sound Attack Finishers Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Exciting Quake: Roaring Demon stabs his weapon into the body of a large Makamou & changes it into its guitar form. He plays the guitar in a wild & fast manner. By doing this, the vibrations of his weapon are directly transmitted to all the organs of the Makamou, causing it to explode. Support Vehicles Thunder God The Thunder God is Roaring Demon's HONDA Element. Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the Disk Animals are origami-like animals on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms & disk forms like origami, & can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Roaring Demon uses. * Celadon Frog: It can function best underwater where it is able to travel up to speeds of nearly mach 1. * Green Ape: This disk animal has the special function of video recording images & sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic & suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong & delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard & protect victims from danger. * Madder Hawk: The falcon is light weight & suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty & recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. * Azure Wolf: With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush & rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty & recording time & is very durable. See Also *Tomizo Todayama - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Echo Demon Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Green Riders